Last Christmas
by Estarflame
Summary: Vocaloid songfiction, MikuxKaito. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Estarflame: **Yay! my first musical one shot! Vocaloid style! I was so addicted to the song last christmas by Taylor Swift , This just popped into my head! Hope you like it! also please do not despise me in anyway because of the paring! There are not that many male Vocaloid so picking the pairing is hard! sorry! So Hatsune Miku, please do the disclaimer!

**Hatsune Miku: **You got it! E-star does not and most likely never will own Vocaloids!

**Estarflame: **Yeah, if I did Miku would have an anime, manga, and a LOVE interest! :3 but he'd be perverted :3

**Hatsune Miku: **O/O thank Buda, I don't have a perverted love interest now!

**Estarflame: **Tee hee! maybe I have _"friends"_ in the company who can make that happen! *Miku-Chan turns pale* LOL *me: Wink* enjoy! 3

* * *

(Hatsune Miku POV)

Last Christmas I gave myself to you (Len) and... The very next day I see you with Rin, But this year, To save me from the pain of tears, I will give it to some one special

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

One I've been hurt and twice shyed, I try to keep my distance but you still catch my eye, So tell me Len, Do you recognize me? No? Well, it has been a year, so it does not surprise me. Merry Christmas, last time I wrapped a gift and sent it... With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it... Now I know what a fool I have been... But if you kiss me now, I know You'd fool me again, Len

_Once bitten and twice shyed_  
_I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_  
_Tell me baby_  
_Do you recognize me_  
_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_  
_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_  
_With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it_  
_Now I know what a fool I've been_  
_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

Last Christmas I gave myself to you (Len) and... The very next day I see you with Rin, But this year, To save me from the pain of tears, I will give it to some one special

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas I gave myself to you (Len) and... The very next day I see you with Rin, But this year, To save me from the pain of tears, I will give it to some one special

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

A christmas party, In a crowed room and friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you with and your soul of ice, My gods, I thought you were someone to trust and... Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on when you were in pain...

_A crowded room and friends with tired eyes_  
_I'm hiding from you and your soul of eyes_  
_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_  
_Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on..._

You with a face of a lover with a burning passion in your heart Me, a girl with a cover but you tore me apart... Maybe this year It will be different... Perhaps This Year I'll give it to someone special... K-kaito?

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_  
_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart_  
_Maybe this year_  
_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

Cause Last Christmas I gave myself to you (Len) and... The very next day I see you with Rin, giving my love away, But this year, To save me from the pain of tears, I will give it to some one special

_Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone_ special

Last Christmas I gave myself to you (Len) and... The very next day I see you with Rin, giving my love away, But this year, To save me from the pain of tears, I will give it to some one special

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

And Last Christmas And this years Christmas It wont be anything like last year, never again...

_And last Christmas_  
_And this year_  
_It won't be anything like, anything like _

Last Christmas I gave myself to you (Len) and... The very next day I see you with Rin, giving my love away, But this year, To save me from the pain of tears, I will give it to some one special named Kaito as i jumped into his caring arms

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_  
_But the very next day, you gave it away_  
_This year, to save me from tears_  
_I'll give it to someone special_

_ -End-_

**Estarflame: **Yay! done! how was it Miku-Chan?

**Hatsune Miku:** ...so Len broke my heart how?

**Estarflame:** I guess you might have given yourself to him (if you know what I mean O/O) and after he was done with you he cheated on you with Rin

**ANGERED Hatune Miku: **HOW DARE HE!? Where is that little B****! I cant believe he would do THAT and then go to another girl!

**Estarflame: **Miku, this is just a story! and He and Rin are only opposites of each other so they are NOT a couple! clam down!

**PISSED OFF Hatsune Miku: **That doesn't make them bro and sis either and they LIVE together! *_Stomps off to murder, i mean kill, i mean... capture(?) Len_

**Estarflame: **Um... while i go stop her with some leeks! BAKA MIKU GET BACK HERE! thanks for reading! please review! *_Runs off to catch a angry Hatsune Miku with a leek sword_


	2. Ch 2 Full story

**Estarflame: Because Of the very first reviewer of this story ,I will make a full version without the song. This story is dedicated to , Shadow Alchemist 13, a special reader! I guess this is not a one-shot anymore... I'll probably update the summery later... or never... **

**Hatsune Miku: Thanks, Shadow Alchemist 13! Estarflame does not Own Vocaloid because if she did Mikuo would be a real Vocaloid haha and so would she.**

**Estarflame: LOL thanks for the idea of me as a Vocaloid, Miku!**

* * *

I,Hatsune Miku woke up from a bad dream. A dream that happened to me last christmas, when Kagamine Len threw away my heart and left for her, Kagamine Rin... I felt hot wet tears coming down my face. It was only a day or two from christmas and the memory keeps coming back.

Once bitten and twice shyed, I tryed to stay away but still he caught my eyes and so Once I asked him, "Do you recognize me?" and he shook his head but he thought I was cute... just like last year...

_Well its been about a year, I shouldnt be surprised... So why am I?..._ I thought apologizing to Len and saying "Merry Christmas" when walking away and I suddenly remembered last year I wrapped a gift to him with a note saying "I LOVE YOU" and I meant it but... now I realized what an idiot I was... But if he were to kiss me now I'll be a idiot again...

The very next day at a christmas party, I see Len there and I run away into the crowd and into a corner... but then I spot him again with Rin and tears come down my face again. I sat on the floor crying, yet only one person noticed me... a person that helped me through last christmas but I never really noticed him...

_Len... a lover with a fire in his heart and me with a cover... but Len changed me. He used me as a shoulder to cry on I guess..._ I thought as the hot tears came down.

"Hey are you ok, Miku?" asked a friend, Kaito, with a glint of concern in his eye.

I nodded and wiped the tears away still thinking about Len but as I look up to Kaito's face, my heart starts to beat _Doki Doki~_ and forget about Len. My heart lights up and I smile, I know that I have a special person that wont leave me alone. Kaito lends me a warm hand and helps me up.

"Um... Miku, please dont be sad. I feel sad when you are I guess, I guess I like you..." confessed Kaito looking away blushing.

_Is he saying what I think he is saying... yes. Yes he is!_ I blushed back and tears come down but I laugh. These aren't tears of sadness but happiness. Kaito is confused but as I jump into his caring arms and into a hug, he understands a little bit.

But when I whisper into his ear "I love you too" He hugs me back.

Goodbye Len, I found a person who really loves me and I love him all the way back. I know now I wont have any flash back about Last christmas ever again as long as Im with Kaito, my beloved.

-End-

* * *

**Estarflame: Well I say this was one of my best works and the first thing I wrote in 2013. I feel so proud of myself.**

**Hatsune Miku: I love it! I wonder what Shadow Alchemist 13 will think?**

**Estarflame: I hope she loves it too ,Miku. But this story is kinda weird since Im adding this chapter so far from christmas...**

**Hatsune Miku: Your fault for forgetting about checking the reviews until now, baka.**

**Estarflame: Meanie. Anyway review please!**


End file.
